Rolling tool container assemblies are commonly used to carry a plurality of working tools to the working location. However, such tool container assemblies typically have side walls that contribute to the weight of the assembly or have drawers that cannot be moved independently. Tool container assemblies also typically do not have removable storage containers that are easily connectable after being removed. There is a need in the art for an improved storage system.